In wireless systems such as cellular systems, information is transmitted wirelessly from a mobile station such as a cellular telephone, mobile device, portable digital assistant or similar device via a transceiver that is coupled through a power amplifier (PA) to an antenna. To maintain adequate performance, the mobile station should transmit power in accordance with the confines set forth by a given communication protocol. The detection and correction of transmit power is used to maintain call quality, especially in poor radio environments where adverse load conditions can be imposed by the antenna. A transmit chain of the mobile station thus should be able to intelligently sense its available and/or delivered power and provide a correction to adjust to nominal target levels.
While real-time closed-loop systems are available to dynamically correct power instantaneously, i.e., within a given radio burst, such systems can suffer from stability, noise and acquisition/settling time issues. Furthermore, such closed-loop systems are specifically adapted for a given combination of transceiver and PA, and cannot easily scale across PAs of various manufacturers. Other systems implement an open-loop control configuration. While such open loop control is easily managed as there is no need for feedback, the control afforded by such a system is limited, and variations in antenna loading among other radio environment conditions can negatively affect proper transmit power.